


凡人终有一死

by Buptist



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buptist/pseuds/Buptist
Summary: ——为了我活下去，不管怎么样都活下去，遵从我的命令，然后活下去。
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Kudos: 3





	凡人终有一死

**Author's Note:**

> 是loveless设定的雀修，没看过也没关系，主要是打耳洞

尤菲米娅逃跑了。米蕾给鲁路修打电话时，副会长正在做一份舒芙蕾，用这种甜点当睡前最后的宵夜也不错，虽然娜娜莉经常会说不用麻烦，但吃时总会露出笑容。

鲁路修只是应了一声，把平底锅里的甜饼翻了个面。他说：“没关系的，这也是没办法的事情。”

米蕾还抱怨了一下最近鲁路修的散漫，鲁路修熟门熟路又敷衍地安抚了米蕾，他们挂断了电话。

CC依旧用一种极为扭曲的姿势躺在沙发上，地上放着一个她吃剩下的披萨盒，鲁路修都不知道她什么时候下的单，明明自己进厨房前才帮她收拾了一批。

这位名义上的小姨伸出一只手臂拦住鲁路修的腿，示意自己也要一份甜点。鲁路修没好气地踢一踢她：“在厨房里，自己去端。”

咲世子出来说不用麻烦鲁路修少爷，我也可以为小姐端进去。鲁路修本觉得没必要，且他想去多看看娜娜莉，但门铃响了，也许有点过保护的大哥只好把餐盘交给咲世子，自己去开门。

外面在下雨，从朱雀头发衣服的湿润程度能判断出来他淋了不少雨。CC从厨房中端着甜点出来，她另外放了好多芝士，鲁路修看一眼就觉得这女人没得糖尿病真是个奇迹。绿头发的魔女看了眼门口落水狗一样的男孩，嗤笑一声。

鲁路修额头青筋暴起，冲CC挥挥手让她赶紧回房间去不要刺激朱雀，然后把朱雀领进了屋子，从他身上滴下来的水在地毯上留下好大一块水渍。咲世子连忙拿过来整洁干燥的新毛巾，鲁路修一边帮他擦头发一边拥抱他。

“要记得去洗个澡，不然你会感冒的。”鲁路修说。朱雀身上的水把他的衣服也沾湿一点，早春二月冰雪未融，鲁路修忍不住打了个寒战。

枢木朱雀立刻离他远了一点，很小声很小声说了一句“对不起”。

鲁路修看到他像落水狗一样的表情就觉得生气，但又不想刺激自己的友人，强压着怒气安慰他：“没关系，这也是没办法的事情，不是你的错误。”

“当然也不是尤菲的。”鲁路修立刻补充道，“那孩子从一开始就不适合成为牺牲者，痛觉忍耐先另说，首先她就无法对人下令。”

“我知道……”朱雀说，他的嗓子有点哑了，鲁路修在想要不要帮他倒一杯热水。“我不是责怪她，我只是、我只是……”

鲁路修复又拥抱了他，这次抱得更紧了一些，也让他感觉到自己手掌底下的身体正在不断发着抖，朱雀的身体素质很好，在战斗机中都属于前所未有的那种好，所以他发抖一定不是因为寒冷。鲁路修叹了口气，他想：那你还为什么要到这里来呢？

他蹲下身，握住朱雀捂住自己脸的手，肉体的温度随着接触也逐渐渡过去一点。鲁路修抬起头，隔着手掌吻了吻朱雀的嘴唇：“没关系，我可以帮你，我来做你的牺牲者。”

鲁路修从浴室出来，朱雀的状态明显好了很多，棕色的头发蓬松起来，整个人终于不再是阴沉的脏兮兮小狗。鲁路修注意到他的手指上面有伤，只是不清楚这事来自学校的霸凌还是属于战斗机的战斗伤痕，于是他不动声色，什么也没有说。

好吧，也许我自己接下来一块烫手山芋。鲁路修想。希望这样自己不要被以枢木朱雀的牺牲者为名被抓回那个鬼研究所，娜娜莉应该有普通人的生活，我们已经一刀两断了。

鲁路修坐回床上，柔软的床垫凹陷下去一点，朱雀把头转过来看他，接着被鲁路修捧住了脸：“好吧，接下来我要怎么做？”

不列颠尼亚人的五官锋利，沾着一点水汽的嘴唇湿润且近在咫尺，枢木朱雀毫不设防地撞入那双紫眼睛中，他几乎瞬间红了脸。

“不……”枢木朱雀偏过头去，“这样就足够了。”

他好像叹了口气，鲁路修察觉到朱雀身上的肌肉更放松了一点，于是黑头发的男孩放开了他。现在是二月的末尾，暖气已经停了，天气却很冷，朱雀察觉到鲁路修的脚指甲已经变得有点青紫，掀开被子把他裹了进去。

“尤菲不是逃跑。”朱雀说，他垂着眼睛不敢看鲁路修，有点长的额发挡住了他的脸，鲁路修一时看不清他的表情。

“我知道，我当然知道，这可是我的妹妹。”鲁路修从鼻腔里发出小声的哼声，他试图把自己扮演的趾高气扬，但朱雀显然没有领会到他的用意，棕头发的日本人只是弯着眼睛笑出了声。

鲁路修有点窘迫地制止他笑得更大声，他决定继续刚才的话题：“我想尤菲应该只是想帮助你……”说到这里那双紫眼睛上下打量了朱雀，以及他脖子上的“狗链”。“虽然我不太懂那边现在的制度，但是我猜应该是让你成为普通人，离开那个地方之类的事情吧，她会做很多努力。”

“没错。”朱雀低声说，“但我不会选择那样。”

鲁路修觉得自己头上的耳朵都要跟着他一起怂拉下来，枢木朱雀是一个执拗的人，但有时候这种偏执不算是什么好事，尤其是当他选择用某种生存方式贯穿始终的时候，即使这是多么的扭曲，都没有人能够让他回心转意了。

但是他什么也没说，从幼时起他们两个人之间就有一种无言的信任，娜娜莉也是构筑这段关系的一环——如果枢木朱雀无处可去，不，枢木朱雀永远不会无处可去，因为这里将是枢木朱雀最后的避难所，鲁路修和娜娜莉发誓将永远对他敞开大门。

“那你和我交换约定吧。”鲁路修说，他从被子里跑出来，再度靠近枢木朱雀，好不容易捂暖的被子被敞开在一旁。

“和我交换约定吧，我来做你的牺牲者，你要活下去。”

鲁路修捧起朱雀的脸，与他额头相抵，一双紫眼睛抓住他不放。不列颠尼亚人的长相过于富有攻击性，被他盯住时往往给人一种被什么武器瞄准的威胁感，像剑锋、又或者枪口，朱雀是被他抓捕住的猎物。

日本人在这种目光下先是茫然了一阵，很快绿眼睛聚起焦点，他皱着眉，最后点了点头。

“我能理解为这是第一个命令吗？”朱雀问。

鲁路修乜了他一眼，枢木朱雀看见细长的黑睫毛虚虚遮住一点紫水晶般的瞳孔，他愣了一秒，心想：又来？

枢木朱雀应该没有对鲁路修说过，他应该也不会告诉他：他对他的这种表情很没有办法，也并非单纯的喜欢或者讨厌，只是一种下意识的妥协感——他没有办法拒绝这样的鲁鲁修。

随后他这才意识到自己说错了话，有点慌乱地试图补救——这本该是个玩笑，可是鲁路修对此过于敏感，也许是幼时作为牺牲者的命令训练的缘故，那时候还不知道自己战斗机身份的朱雀跟语气傲慢的鲁路修打了一架。

鲁路修制止了他，把自己重新塞进了被子里，朱雀猜他真的很冷。黑头发的男孩穿着一件黑色棉质睡衣，领口很低，低到几乎是危险的，朱雀一从别处移开目光就能看见锁骨之下那串名字。

“zero”。

听说与生俱来的名字代表着一个人的本质，但是鲁路修的“zero”永远让人琢磨不透。朱雀伸出手指轻轻抚摸那串文字，他着迷一样地说：“在战斗机学校也有专门的‘零’系列，当然和你的名字不一样，他们的称呼是后加上的，我听说他们没有痛觉……”

鲁路修冷笑了一声，但是没有打开他的手，任由朱雀粗糙的手指研磨那一小块皮肤。“我可不是你说的那些人，你不要这么看我，我有没有痛觉难道你还不清楚吗？”

朱雀点点头，大概是想起来鲁路修小时候被他打到满眼泪水的样子了，但他还是不忍心放开那一小块皮肤，经过反复触摸鲁路修苍白的皮肤已经泛起浅浅的红，但是却不会就此消失。枢木朱雀几乎是有点怅然地开口：“你有一天也会找到自己的战斗机……真正属于你的。”

枢木朱雀，一位空白的战斗机，没有属于自己的名字，也许一辈子都无法单纯地从属于某个人，空白的战斗机就是在背叛中不断行进的存在，所以即使他的体术成绩再怎么优异，牺牲者都会希望自己能够找到一个真正属于自己的、命运一般的战斗机，在任何时候，他都不是第一选择。

鲁路修打断了他，问：“你是想要一个纹身吗？”

朱雀愣了一愣，没想到鲁路修的思路这么另辟蹊径，但是如果是鲁路修的话，他并不讨厌这样，有时即使是后天的烙印也会被人赋予特殊的价值，性别是、身份也是，为什么名字就不能是？他点了点头：“有一点。”

鲁路修却笑了起来，他好看的紫眼睛弯成小月牙，脸上是某种孩子气的得意。

“那我也不会给你纹纹身的。”鲁路修轻快地说。

朱雀对此早有预料，那个显眼的陷阱，他也心甘情愿地踩了进去。日本人在白炽灯下微笑了起来，真奇怪，明明室内没有风，他棕色的打着卷的头发却像是被微风拂过，绿眼睛像是初生新叶。

“鲁路修，那请给我打个耳洞吧。”

这次轮到鲁路修屏住呼吸，朱雀这样诚恳地请求他时，那种表情总是让人没有办法拒绝的，他对某些特定的人本来就可以称得上毫无底线，更何况春风递过来一个眼波，贴着他的面颊，他根本不可能拒绝。

此事无伤大雅，只是耳洞而已，这个伤痕既可以留下也可以长合，选择权在他手上。鲁路修一边努力说服着自己，一边向朱雀点了头。

但是第一步就遇见了问题，鲁路修根本不知道要用什么器具帮他穿孔，朱雀提议找一根烧红的银针，鲁路修想象了一下，婉言谢绝这个提案。

他们跑去敲CC的门，那个女人什么都有，她不知道从哪里翻出来一个包装都没拆过的耳洞枪，看起来有点像订书机。

鲁路修给耳针消毒，用医用酒精。朱雀坐在旁边看着他，细长苍白的手指间夹着银白色的耳针，在灯光下反着光。

“娜娜莉睡了。”鲁路修说，“希望你不要吵醒她。”

朱雀只是又轻轻微笑了起来：“当然，我很擅长这个。”

然后他就看见自己那可怜的朋友手指颤抖一下，但鲁路修的表情也变得严肃起来。黑头发的男孩凑近朱雀的耳垂，用带颜色的药水在上面做了一个标记。

他好紧张。朱雀心想。鲁路修细长的睫毛一抖一抖，呈现出一种心情难以平静的状态，但他同时也不会退缩，这也许就是朱雀选择他的理由。

鲁路修捏住朱雀的耳垂，把耳洞枪抵在上面，他或许在发抖，但又奇异地冷静了下来。男孩的大脑疯狂运转，他一边知道自己答应了一件不好事情（他要在自己朋友身上开一个口）；一边又清楚地了解无意义地犹豫只会为朱雀带来更多的伤害。这些胡思乱想反倒使他冷静下来了，鲁路修深吸一口气，把机枪缓缓地按了下去。

室内只有机械的“咔哒”声，朱雀只皱了一下眉。鲁路修问他是否还需要打另外一边，被朱雀捉住了他的手。

棕头发的日本人把他的手指放在嘴唇处轻轻吻了一下，说：“你的手在发抖，今天就打一个吧。”

鲁路修才舒一口气，他也不知道他是不是真的在发抖，但是朱雀这么说的话当然是最好的。男孩带着一丝探究去看朱雀新鲜出炉的耳洞，耳洞枪的铁针还停留在那个破洞里面，需要过几天才能取出。当他意识到的时候，自己的手指已经碰上了那个伤口。

朱雀被这种突然的触碰吓到，不自觉往后躲了一下。很轻微，但还是让鲁路修感受到了，他觉得自己做了伤害到朱雀的事情，两只手都放下来，诚恳地向他道歉。

朱雀说：“没关系，我能够忍受这种疼痛。”

“也许你的选择是对的，你找上了我。”鲁路修轻声说。

“不。”朱雀说，“如果可以的话，我也不希望你受伤。”

但这也是没有办法的事，枢木朱雀选择这辈子都要作为战斗机活下去，他自愿放弃了人类的身份，扭曲的、唯一的方法就是这是这么活下去。原本他并不打算拉鲁路修下水，可是今晚的他没地方可去了，正常人的世界和战斗机的世界都对他关上了大门，只有这里、永远只有这里，这里是他唯一能回到的地方了。

这一切或许是命运使然，有什么全知全能的东西正在操控两个男孩的选择吗？从枢木朱雀敲响那扇门开始，一切的轨迹都那么的清晰可见，鲁路修将无法拒绝朱雀的请求，他是自愿去握住朱雀那只空落落的手的。

鲁路修被朱雀抱在怀里，呼吸洒在耳垂的伤口处，新开的伤口被他灼得又热又疼。朱雀自身也像小太阳一样，暖烘烘地裹着鲁路修。

鲁路修说：“我也是很怕疼的。”

朱雀低声答他：“好。”


End file.
